Computer systems, in particular desktop, tower or workstation PCs, during operation thereof, generate a relatively large amount of heat which has to be removed for reliable operation of the particular computer system. One or more processors of the computer system constitute a substantial heat source. Computer systems such as workstation PCs, which are distinguished by high graphic and computer capacities, are typically equipped with at least two processors to provide this capacity.
In computer systems of this type with at least two processors, the latter are generally arranged one behind another and are cooled via a respective fan. A disadvantage in is that the cooling air sucked up by the first fan for cooling purposes is initially heated by the heat of the first processor and subsequently used to cool the second processor. Due to the fact that the cooling air is heated by the first processor and therefore strikes in preheated form against the second fan, less cooling capacity is available to cool the second processor. This has the consequence that the second processor regularly has a higher temperature compared to the first processor. A further consequence is that a rotational speed of the fan has to be comparatively high for sufficient cooling of the two processors, as a result of which, in addition to high energy consumption, an annoying production of noise also occurs.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a cooling arrangement for a computer system distinguished by a simple construction and particularly efficient cooling.